randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Miley Cyrus
' Destiny Hope Cyrus '(Nicknamed: Smiley, Miley) was born in Franklin, Tennessee on November 23rd, 1992. She was very "Smiley", so they nicknamed her that. But soon, the name changed to Miley and very recently, she legally changed her name from Destiny Hope Cyrus to Miley Ray Cyrus. She left regular school in 6th grade to become what she is today. Her and a friend got really emotional the day she was to leave. Miley had been trying to get the part of Hannah Montana for years. But every time she auditioned (which was more than you think), the producers said something wasn't right about her. Being around the age of ten when she tried out, she was too young. So the criticized her like that. But Miley wasn't a stranger to critical producers. Her father, Billy Ray Cyrus, was an actor after his singing career took a dip. He was on the show Doc, and Miley had a small part on one. That show was a big change for her. She had to move to Toronto, Canada from her small Tennessee town. Plus, it is a lot colder up there. So, after a long time of trying and failing, she finally booked her part as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana on the Disney television series, Hannah Montana. She was fourteen then, and she didn't know it, but her show was going to be a big hit. The series has lasted for four years, but, sadly, ended in March 2011. Miley has also branched off the tween pop sound of Hannah Montana and did some of her own albums. Like Breakout, which has hit tracks like "See You Again" and "7 Things". She also did another in 2010, Can't Be Tamed, which has the hit song "Can't Be Tamed" headlining it. Miley has also become a regular eighteen year old in the process, and people are scrutinizzing her for creating what they call a "bad" image. Shortly after her birthday in November 2010, new leaked photos and a video of her smoking a pot like substance called a bong. Miley Cyrus has 3 studio albums the first one was Meet Miley Cyrus she had 3 singles, "See You Again," "I Miss You," and "Start All Over". She released that album on June 26th 2007. Her second studio album was called Breakout and was released on July 22nd 2008 which had 5 singles: "Breakout", "7 Things","Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", and "Fly On The Wall" The album even had a remix to the song "See You Again". Miley's third and newest studio album, Can't Be Tamed was released in 2010 with 3 new singles" "Who Owns My Heart", "Can't Be Tamed", and "Every Rose Has It's Thorn. Miley Cyrus has also had three tours, Best the Both Worlds (2007-08), Wonder World Tour (2009-10) and Gyspy Woman Tour, which is coming soon. Miley Cyrus also guest starred on 'Saturday Night Live' and won an award for the movie The Last Song on the Kid's Choice Awards 2011. Miley also voiced the character Penny in the Disney movie, Bolt. She is going to appear in a T.V. Show LOL: Laughing Out Loud pretty soon. She also supposed to appear in So Undercover and is learning street fighting for the role. Miley Cyrus had some songs featured on the Sing It games which were 7 Things, G.N.O., Fly On The Wall, Start All Over, See You Again, and some others. List Of Miley Cyrus Songs: *See You Again *East Norhtumberland High *Let's Dance *G.N.O. *Right Here *As I Am *Start All Over *Clear *Good And Broken *I Miss You *Breakout *7 Things *The Driveway *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cover of Cyndi Lauper) *Full Circle *Fly On The Wall *Bottom Of The Ocean *Wake Up America *These Four Walls *Simple Song *Goodbye *See You Again (Rock Mafia Remix) *Hovering (Feat. Trace Cyrus) *Someday (Japan only) *Liberty Walk *Who Owns My Heart *Can't Be Tamed *Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Poison cover) *Two More Lonely People *Forgiveness And Love *Permanent December *Stay *Scars *Take Me Along *Robot *My Heart Beats For Love *Kicking And Screaming *Party In The U.S.A. *When I Look At You *The Time Of Our Lives *Talk Is Cheap *Obsessed *Before The Storm (Feat. Nick Jonas) Category:Celebrities Category:Music